


Yurio: Genin Days!

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Naruto, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chakra, Childhood Friends, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Ninja, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Romance, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, an orphan mistreated for no reason. He ran away from his home and ran into one of The Legendary Slug Sanin, Yuuri Katsuki. Yuri begs him to take him in and train him, Yuuri not wanting to leave the poor child alone agreed to it and helped him. Yuri find out more about Yuuri, about how he's the runaway mate of Viktor Nikiforov, and how he was supposed to be the next hokage Beacuse of his great grand father. Yurio is pretty sure his companion is funny when he gets drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Chapter 1: Yuri

 

A young boy with short blonde hair and hypnotic blue eyes was running from a bunch of angry villagers, he ran until he reached a bar he thought he was safe but then found himself caught off gaurd by a sudden attack. People started throwing rocks at him, it hurt to the point where he couldn't stand up. People were laughing at him, his pain, his misery. 

But then the door kicked open and everyone stopped and gasped, he didn't open his eyes up feeling to tired and in pain. There was a loud booming voice that sent Shivers down his spine "Who the hell did this the boy!?" Everyone froze, nobody said anything. The person then growled "I'll again, Who.Did.This.To.The.Child!?" Everyone began pointing fingers.

The man soon got irritated "Shu the hell up! You better be glad I'm in a good mood, leave befor I kick your asses!" Everyone ran away in fear of the angry Omega. Yuri with his eyes still closed was shaking in pain and fear, he felt someone pick him up "Hush now child, I'll take care of and find your parents...if you have any...." Yuri began to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

 

A few days later:

Yuri woke up with a start, he felt his muscles ache, he felt dizzy, hungry, and dehydrated. He heard someone open the door to reveal a girl with Blue hair, green eyes wearing a short purple kimono with fishnets and ninja sandals. She saw him awake and smiled "Ah your awake, you had us worried!" Yuri tried to say something but his throat was too dry and came out as and cough.

"Oh! You must be hungry and thirsty! I'll go get you something light to eat and some water ok?" She said I'm a very warm nice voice, this caught Yuri off guard. No one was ever nice to him, it made him feel different for some reason.

The girl came back with fruits and a glass of water, he happily dug in. The fruits were fresh and juice and the water was cold and very refreshing, when he was done he looked back at the girl "Your done? I'm gonna go get Yuuri-Sama to come and check up on you ok?" Yuri just nodded confused.

Who was this Yuuri-Sama, he had the same name like him. Was he the one who saved him from the villagers warth? So many questions ran through his head. Was he as nice as Konata? Fear began to build up, was he like the other?

His train of thoughts were cut off by the doors opening, The door revealed a young adult who looked to be in his early mid 20s, he had short black hair with brown, wine colored eyes. He wore glasses and had a white doctor coat on, he walked in and looked at Yuri and smiled "Ah I see your awake, you've been out at few days and ke and the others were starting to get worried!"

Yuuri took a seat next to Yuris bed "Alright then, tell me are you feeling alright?" "W-well.... MY muscles hurt...." Yuuri nodded "Well it is normal, you've haven't been using them for awhile so they fell asleep"

Yuuri asked Yuri alot of questions, name, birthday, height, weight. Yuuri looked at Yuri with concern "Your abit under weight, and you don't look like you had abit good meal in awhile" Yuri bowed his head, he was orphan, he lived all alone and lived off of ramen cups.

"This may be personal, but do you have parents?" "N-no...never met them..." "Ah I see" Yuuri then got up "Well, it seems to me your not being treated well by your village" Yuri stared at Yuuri with a confused expression.

"I'm gonna give you some pain medication, hopefully you'll be back on your feet in a few days or so Yuri" he smiled at him befor walking out the door.

Night came and Yuri looked at the window, he really didn't want to go back to his village. They treated him with no respect, he wanted to stay here with the others. Maybe he could convince Yuuri to let him stay. But still, he needed to sleep off his growing headach.

 

The next day:

 

He woke up to see Phichit setting down his breakfast, he took a deep breath "U-um....Phichit?" "Mm? Oh Yuri! Your awake, do you need something?" "U-Um I was wondering if I could stay?" Phichit thought for a moment "I don't know, I'll ask Yuuri, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you traveling with us" Yuri sighed with relief, he had a change.

Phichit went out saying "I'll go ask him now" Yuri eat his food in silence, after he was done the door opened up reveal Yuuri "Ah Yuri! I see your feeling fine right now?" "Ah, um yes....." Yuuri took a seat next Yuris bed "Phichit came to me saying you wanted to stay with us?" "Um...yes, I don't want to go back to my village"

Yuuri pondered "Well, I'll gladly let you come with us, but still are you sure that you want to leave?" Yuri shook his head "No! I don't want to go back! I want to go somewhere I'll be able respected!" Yuri looked at Yuuri with alot of confidence in his eyes.

Yuuri looked at him and smiled "How about you become my student, I'll teach how to become a medic nin chakra control ok?" Yuri never felt happy, he nodded his head and smiled.

That day, the bond of the two unlikely people formed....


	2. Yuuri the Hokage!? Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go over some other things here, so this is the Alpha/Omega/Beta verse. Meaning Omegas are pretty much the submissive, but Omegas like Yuuri who are strong and feared can be mistaken for Alphas. But there scent gives it away, Yurio is an Omega, he young and weak making it easy to dominate him. But since he's surrounded by powerful chakra from the Juyuubi, it makes other Alphas go away.
> 
> Viktor's an alpha, with the power level of a Sage to Sanin it makes his enemies step back, thought he's seen ruthless and cold alot of people seen there fair share of him being warm, happy, and bubbly. He misses Yuuri and is trying to find him and bring him back, many things happend but Yuuri ran away after the death of his best friend Dan, Viktor grew into depression and promised himself he'LL bring back Yuuri safe in his loving arms. 
> 
> Yuuri himself misses Viktor alot, but hides it. He doesn't want to burdan his mate with his unlucky past. He was also told the if the 3rd or 4th hokage died he had to become the next Hokage, not wanting to be forced he ran away to live on his own.
> 
> Omega and Alpha bonds are very important, but can soon be cut if there nowhere near each other. They can fell there others feelings, thoughts, and pain.
> 
> One thing to make sure and Alphas scent stays on its Omega forever is mating with them, Yuuri and Viktor were still young when Yuuri left, so they did not mate.
> 
> If a young Omega were to be around someone with Domainating scent then it will push away the prededitors.
> 
> There are many things to talk about, but let's get on with the story!
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: Yuuri wears what Tsunade wears but the shirt shows his chest and pants are abit longer , he mostly wears his jacket, but he takes it off when he's about to fight.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Chapter 2: Yuuri the Hokage!? Part 1

 

After 7 months of traveling with the 3 Amigos, Yuri and grown abit of an attitude. He was more of a tsundere then he thought he was, Yuuri attitude probably rubbed off him.

They were in a bar eating and (Yuuri Drinking), it was ok at first but then came in a Guy with long white hair, red lined beside his eyes, he looked old. Right next to hin was a boy with spikey blonde hair, three lines on his face each side, and was wearing a very bright orange jacket and pants.

Konata saw him staring at the door and looked up too, she then frozed and looked at Yuuri "Yuuri-Sama!" "EH? What is it now Konata?" Yuuri said drunkly and sad(Beacuse he couldn't gamble) "Toad pervert..." Yuuri shot up and looked behind him.

He glared and growled "They danm pervert! Why the hell is he here!?" The man looked over to them and smiled "Well look who it is! Yuuri! How's it been buddy?" Yuri glared at the old man, he picked he his scent, his scent smelled like an alpha. He growled, "Jiraiya, why are you here?" Yuuri asked in an irritated tone.

"I'll get down to the news, Sensei died...." there was a huge silence in the room Yuuri looked at Jiraiya with hard cold eyes "Jiraiya, Ji-San was very old, he worked himself to death while being hokage-" "He didn't die of old age, Orchimaru killed him..." Yuuri's eyes widen "W-what!? But how-" " He killed the Kazegake and dressed up as him to control Suna, when the Cuunin exams came in it all went downhill"

Yuuri suddenly got up, he looked at Jiraiya with cold eyes "So you came to me, to ask me to become the next Hokage?" Jiraiya nodded his head "No, sorry but I don't have time" With that yuuri left with his company, but he was stopped by yelling "Hey you! Old hag!" Yuuri stopped and a vain mark was on his head "What did you just say Gaki!?" He turned to meet Naruto "Please! Kohona needs you! Why would you want to turn down at being Hokage!?" "Beacuse its not everyone's dream kid!" 

Yuuri was about to turn around but Naruto grabbed him "No! I'll fight you to make you change your mind" Everyone stopped and looked at the boy like he was crazy, Jiraiya stepped in "Um Naruto, I don't think you wanna go against a Sanin level ninja-" "No no Jiraiya, if we wants a fight then I'll give him one!"

Phichit stopped and looked and YuurI "Yuuri no! He's just a Genin-" "Oh hush! I want to see this!" Yuri said excited, he hasn't seen Yuuri fight yet so this was probably his chance. Yuuri took off his jaket, it reveled his muscled arms and chest. He looked at Naruto "Give me your best shot" "I'll beat you! Your just an Omega and I'm an Alpha I won't have no trouble!" Everyone Sweatdroped "Do you really think that my status as an Omega makes me weak? Try to hit me then" Naruto threw a Kunai at Yuuri who ducked and put his finger between the hole of rhe kunai befor bringing it up slicing it up at Narutos Headband.

"Oh come on! A kunai? I said hit me not throw shit at me!" Yuuri said said taunting, Naruto regaining from his shock tried to punch Yuuri who was easily moving away from, he began to put Chakra on to his fist. Konata, Phichit, and Jiraiya saw this. Konata picked up Yuri and landed on a high tree branche with Phichit "Hey what are you doing!?" "Shh just watch!" 

Yuuri then slammed his fist to the ground, the the land below broke into a huge crater and Naruto fell in it. Yuuri got up befor dusting himself off "Again, don't underestimate your opponents..." he began to walk away , the other three jumped down and walked with him. Yuri went up to Yuuri "How did you do that!?" "Mm? Ph you mean my Chakra impact?" Yuri nodded his head "Well, I put alot of Chakra on to my fist, then I punch the ground or my opponent" Yuuri said in a bored voice.

"I wanna learn that!" Yuri said excited "Well, it's gonna take awhile since you need alot of Chakra control to do it..." Yuri nodded.

But then Jiraiya were in front of them "What do you eat now Jiraiya?" "Yuuri please, the village needs you! I'll do anything that henhouse convince you!" "Anything you say?" "Yes!" "Fine!" Yuuri pointed to Naruto "In two days, I want that boy to use the resengan!" Everyone fell out of shock "EH!?!?!?!?" Jiraiya got back up and looked at him "Are you crazy!? If it took Minato to learn in years then how the hell will this boy learn in two day" 

Yuuri rolled his eyes "Have confidence in your student Jiraiya, anyways he's not Minato! He's....Naruto!" Yuuri said "Anyways, I'm pretty sure he knows Chakra control now right?" Jiraiya looked away "Um...no?" "Your loosing me here Jiraiya, what kinda of Sensei are you!?" 

Jiraiya flinched "Um...I'm a Pervert?" Next then you know Jiraiya was punched so hard he flew into the sky.

Yuri snickered 'Oh definitely need to learn Chakra impact!' 

 

Part 1 ends!


	3. Yuuri the Hokage!? Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say, no really I don't

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Chapter 3: Yuuri the Hokage!? Part 3

 

Yuuri woke up the next day too see it was morning time, he let out a big yawn befor getting up to get ready. He walked out his hotel to go to the bar, he knew Phichit would scold him for drinking early in the morning. But he really didn't care, he was an adult and he could as much as he wanted.

When he got there he noticed the streets were empty, he knew it was 9:56 in the morning bit weren't people supposed to be ready there open up? We walked to the bar and noticed it was empty too, he felt a shiver up his spine. He felt something behind him, he turned around to see a fist coming his way. He stepped out of the way and saw the person who tried to hurt, Kabuto.

He glared at the man "Kabuto, why the hell are you!?" "Well Well, if it isn't the Slug Sanin Yuuri Katsuki, what a lovely morning to see you" Yuuri glared at Kabuto hard, he then realized "Wait, if your here then...!?" Suddenly something grabbed him and threw him outside.

He got up to see Orchimaru with his tongue "What the hell!?" Orchimaru chuckled "Clueless as ever Yuuri, but really tou can do better then that right?" Yuuri smirked " Your right, I can do better then that" Yuuri began running befor jumping into the air with his leg up befor smashing the ground with it.

Orchimaru and Kabuto quickly jumped out the way and on to a tree branche, Yuuri quickly got up and punched the tree. He saw them both move again befor glaring 'Danm, there quick. Looks like I'm gonna have to use my full power on them' he took off his jacket and threw it on the ground.

Yuuri began running twords both of them

 

With the others:

 

Yuri looked at Naruto annoyed, he just wanted to find Yuur and leave. He was with Jiraiya too, the man was total pervert and was getting on his nerve. Jiraiya stopped and looked at the mess in shock, he saw Yuuri's jacket in the crater with some blood on it. He looked at the two boys "You boys stay here!" He started Running twords the chakra patterns he picked up.

He saw both Yuuri and Orchimaru in the field, he saw Yuuri shoulder blooded, he was also breathing hard. He began to Suck up some breath befor doing some hand sign then something happened, Yuuri was now cover in purple stripes with a Diamond in the middle of his forehead.

Jiraiya realized he was using his Strength of a Hundred Seal, he began to run to Orchimaru and started hitting him. It was painful to watch seeing how hard Yuuri punched, Yuuri then punched Orchimaru hard on the face. Orchimaru fell back that gave Yuuri the change to kick him on the face, the kick was hard Beacuse Jiraiya swore he could hear a bone break.

Orchimaru fell to the ground, Yuuri who was breathing hard. He then felt a sharp pain in his back, he looked back to see Kabuto.

 

He fell onto the ground with alot of pain, he saw Jiraiya jump in and help him. He felt pain get worser and cried abit when he got picked up, he saw Yuri and Naruto run up to him. "Yuuri Sama! Are you ok!?" Yuuri shook his head befor looking back...... and feeling something warm on his back, he saw Phichit healing him "You reckless Sanin!" Phichit yelled at him.

He didn't know why but when he looked at Naruto he felt like he was staring at a mirror, a mirror of.....Dan......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have nothing to say


	4. Yuuri the Hokage!? Part 3 Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years guys! It's finally 2017, hopefully this year won't be that crude like 2016! Wait No shit I Jinxed it!

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Chapter 4: Yuuri the Hokage!? Part 3 final

 

Everything was hectic for Yuuri, he thought Naruto died on his old ass and went to Shinigami. He was pretty much trying his best not the yell at the poor injured boy, he then did something unexpected. He kissed naruto......on the head, Yurio was in the back jealous that his Mentor was giving someone his affection instead of him. He had to hold back a yell of anger and jealousy and stand there with Phichit and Konata, after Yuuri was done healing Naruto she looked back at Jiraiya " Ya know....your right, I'm being selfish and not thinking about others"

Jiraiya waved off Yuuri " Oh come on Yuuri! I know your young and you just want to have fun! I really don't blame you!" Yuuri smiled at him "But really Jiraiya, I'm gonna take up your offer" Jiraiya hearing Yuuri's words stood in shock, Yuuri Katsuki the Slug Sanin and youngest was agreeing to something he didn't want to do! Jiraiya smiled at Yuuri befor Hugging him "Welcome back Prince Konoha!" 

Naruto jumped up with joy befor being stopped by Yuuri "Hey! What did I just say! Don't move like that your injured!" Yuuri yelled at him. Everyone began to laugh, it felt good and Yuuri was glad he was coming back home, To Viktor.....

 

Arrival in Kohona:

 

If felt a day or two befor the reach the Hidden Village, when they got there everyone was looking at them in shock. Yuuri knew why 'Well they haven't seen me since the 4th Shinobi War' Everyone began cheering at the fact Yuuri Katsuki, Great Grand-Son of the 1st Hokage was coming back to be there new Hokage.

People were chatting happily, Yurio picked up on a conversation "Wow! Yuuri the Slug Sanin is back and better!" "Yeah! And he's gonna be the new Hokage just like his Great Granfather!" "Heh! Must run in the family"

'Must run in the family?' Yuri thought confused, when they reached the Hokage tower a man stood in front of them "Hello Yuuri-Sama! I haven't seen you since you were 17!" "Ah you too Leo-san!" "Well, do you wanna know how the becoming of the the next Hokage happends?" "Yes pleade!" They both walk in while the others wait outside.

 

In the Hokage tower:

 

Leo sat in the Intern desk "Ok so here's how it goes, The Great Emperor of the Great 5 Nations comes here to give you the title, he test your loyalty and gives you the power and SS to A class secrets about the village. But be careful, he can tell a lie in a second! Once you past he will give you the hat and robe and then everybody can celebrate and get on with there lives!" Leo said happily.

Yuuri sat frozen, did that mean he had....face Viktor again!? Leo sense Yuuri's distress "Well your are his mate.....so maybe he'll go abit east on you...?" "Leo...." "Y-Yes Yuuri-sama?" "Shut up...." "Ok...."

Yuuri got up "When will he be here?" "Maybe a say or two, maybe he'll come today....you never know!" Yuuri nodded his head in thanks befor going out the room.

 

Back outside:

 

Yuuri came out and the group ran to him "So...?" Jiraiya asked worried "Pretty much screaming on the inside in pain but I'm ok.." Konata shook her head "Yuuri it's ok, he's probably go on a jump on you and never let you go!" YuurI shook his head "After leaving him like that!? I think the hell not!" Yuuri said angrily.

Yuri not knowing what there talking about decided to change the sunset "So um....where will we be staying?" "At a hotel, we can't be in the Hokage Mansion until I become Hokage" Yuuri said blandly.

Phichit sighed 'I hope Viktor forgives Yuuri, I don't want to go to prison for trying to kill the Emperor of The Five Great Nations....'

 

The Next Day:

 

So news got in that the Emperor was coming today, everyone was getting ready. Dressing up and cleaning up, it was a huge, busy day. Yuuri was pretty much at the bar drinking like his life depended on it again, with at worried Phichit by his side "Yuuri-sama! You can't drink right now V-Viktor coming!" "Oh shut up Phichit! It's not like he's gonna come at the very moment-" "The Emperor is here, he's here!" Then panic ran through the streets "I need to learn when to keep my mouth shut!"

Yuuri got up with Phichit by his side, he saw Jiraiya walking there way "Don't tell me he got drunk!" "Yep....all the stress was building up" "Ah...I see, hopefully he can act normal-" "Shut it Pervy Toad! I can handle my liquor.....but.....I can't handle VITYA!!!!" Yuuri burst out crying, both sweatdropped.

Naruto and Yuri were in the watch tower as they saw a huge carriage come there way "That must be the Emperor! I never seen him befor but he must look cool!" Naruto souted excited "Me neither, so this might be a very interesting event" Yuri said with calmness. "I wonder how strong he is..." Naruto thought "Eh...I heard he's around Sanin to Sage level Strong" Yuri said bored "Woah! He must be a god with the power of a sanin!" "Nah, he's just a human like all of us" 

 

Yuuri came in tripping abit, he saw the two boys "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Both looked to see him "Yuuri-san....are you drunk again?" Yuri asked worried "Yea, but unlike most I can hold it" Yuuri said blandly, he sat down next to them "Hey can I tell you guys something?" "Sure?" They both said unsure.

He put both his around them and pulled them close to him "Ya see, I'm gonna cut to the chase....I'm the Emperor lost mate" both fell down in shock "Wha!?!?!?!?" Yuuri laughed "Yea, shocking. That's why I'm nervous, Beacuse I feel like Vitya won't forgive for running away and leaving his side..." Yuuri began to tear up abit "I know he hates me, he's not gonna me the Hokage and-" "No! Stop there!"

Yuri and Yuuri stopped and looked at Naruto "I know what you did was wrong, but he must forgive you! Forgive and Forget is all he needs!" Naruto said with pride. Yuuri then saw a picture of Dan flash in front Narutos face "N-Naruto....." Yuuri got up and Hugged him "Ya know, you remind me of someone, someone I loved and lost a long time ago..." Naruto looked back Yuri confused, Yuri just shrugged his shoulders.

Yuuri then stopped Hugging Naruto, he then sat back down "There probably looking at me, but I can't face Viktor yet...." Naruto who was bending over the opened window "Well he is outside, he looks really cool! Hey maybe if i- AUSGH!!!!!!!" Naruto fell out the window "Naruto!!" Both Yuuri and Yuri yelled, both ran to the window to see him gripping the roof "NARUTO YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHEN I GET YOU DOWN THERE I WILL BAN YOU FROM HAVING RAMAN AND FORCE FEED YOU VEGETABLES!!!!!" Yuuri's angry, Pissed, Rage voiced ran through out through he whole Village.

Yuuri jumped out of through hehe window and grabbed Naruto from falling, he then put him on his back befor jumping down with Yurio. He set Naruto down befor knocking him on the head "OW! WHAT THE HELL BAA-CHAN!?" "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME GAKI!? I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'M IN MY EARLY-MID 20s!!!!" "YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T ACT LIKE IT!?" "YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW GAKI!" 

Yurio but his hand on his head in frustration 'Those two yell so loud if feels and sound like thunder and earthquakes!' Everyone was looking at them now as the two bicker back and forth. Yuuri hair looked like it was going in 9 separate tails, Naruto stopped when he saw this backed away "Ah...um Baa-Chan, I can take about I said heh!" Yuuri came closer to him eyes glowing "Show some danm respect Gaki!" Yuuri went back to his normal state and all the his Killer Vibe was gone.

He was smiling "Ok now so where we're we?" Yurio grabbed his jacket and tugged it "Eh what is it Yu?" Yuri point to the crowd they attracted, Yuuri looked up to see everyone from the village looking at them.

Yuuri stopped to, 'I really need to control my anger more when I'm drunk!' Was all he thought "U-uh....nothing to see here people move along now!" Everybody did.

He sighed in relief "Hey its the Emperor with Jiraiya and them!" Naruto shouted, Yuuri froze befor looking back to see.....Him..... He gluped befor trying step away but Phichit ran to him "How many times have I told you not to fight with Naruto!" "I don't know, I was pretty drunk" Phichit yelled in frustration befor looking back at Yuuri with a craze smile "Do I have to ban your Acohol privilege again?" "PHICHIT NO!!!" "THEN STOP PLAYING AROUND!!" Jiraiya who was still standing next to Viktor sighed "Even after those years he still acts like he doesn't care, I told you he was an Acoholic-Huh?" Jiraiya saw Viktor moving slowly moving to the small group.

Yuuri didn't notice but the others did, when Viktor reached Yuuri he pushed Phichit away and stood infront of Yuuri "Y-Yuuri?" Yuuri froze, he didn't know what to do "H-Hello viktor...." it was akward, Yurio then shouted "Kiss and Hug the boy already jeez!!" 

And that what Viktor did......Atleat Yuuri problems were solved now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't known, Yuuri and Naruto are distant cousins. Of course they will feel a bond in later chapters, Yuuri will start to care for Naruto as much as he cares for Yuri. Should Viktor be jealous of Yuri, Jiraiya, Naruto, Dan, and Orchimaru Beacuse all 6 boys have a special bond with Yuuri too and are close to him more then Viktor? Beacuse I like the idea of a posesive, jealous Viktor!


	5. Yuuri and Viktor Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri catch up on some of the things they missed out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge question! Do you guys want a lemon between Viktor and Yuuri? Beacuse I have been thinking about this, I never wrote a lemon befor so please bare with me if I were to make one. But now,you guys decide if you want a lemon or not.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Chapter 5: Yuuri and Viktor Fluff 

 

To say the least Yuuri was shocked and there bonds were bursting with emotion Love, Lust, Happiness, excitement, and more! Yuuri started to feel light head and felt his vision fade, all he heard were shouts of his name.

He then woke up in a strange, yet big room. He didn't have his classes on meaning everything was blurry for him, he felt something ward next to him and looked back and seeing Viktor 'Wait What?' He sat up and realized he wasn't I'm his clothes anymore, he was wearing a very big shirt. He felt Viktor stir next to him and get up too yawning.

When Viktor saw Yuuri awake he smiled "Good morning Yuuri~ did you sleep well" YuurI blushed, flashbacks of his hormonal 15 year old self waking up to this. He layed down again "Um, last time I remember it was the afternoon..." "Ah, you passed out when I kissed you!" Yuuri looked at him confused 'Ok then...." he felt lay next to him "So Yuuri, I heard.....um..." "Heard what?" "That you became the Slug Sanin! Im so proud!" Yuuri rolled his eyes "Viktor I earned the title years ago" "A-Ah I see" 

They both lay in silence "Ya know, I have a seal on my forehead..." "Really!?" Viktor sat up and looked Yuuri excited "Yeah" Yuuri sat up too, he lifted up his bangs to reveal a purple small diamond on Yuuri's Forehead "Is that the-!" "Seal of 100 Strength, yeah" Viktor even looked more excited "I heard your Great Grandmother had the same seal as you!" "Yeah she did, she didn't use it much since she was Emperess" 

Viktor then looked at Yuuri "C-can I touch it?" "Um, sure" Viktor brought a finger to Yuuri's forehead and tapped it "I feel nothing" "Beacuse its literally tattooed to my skin doofus!" "Hey!" 

Both stopped befor laughing, it felt like the old days to them. "Yuuri?" "Hm?" "Can i....kiss you again?" Yuuri stopped and blushed "I-I mean if you want too?" Viktor nodded "o-ok..." Viktor moved closer.

The tension between wasn't bad, it felt right....Yuuri closed his eyes when felt Viktor's lips touch his, the kiss was blissful. It was soft, they tingled with shock. There bond giving off positive emotions Happiness, Love, and Bliss. Yuuri felt all his worry wash away, he felt Viktor's soft, warm lips leave his. He was abit sad, but when he opened his eyes he saw Viktor looking at him as if he was an angel from heaven.

Yuuri felt Viktor hug him "You wanna sleep in?" ".....Y-yea....." they both layed down and snuggled eachother for warmth and love........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Yuuri the 5th Hokage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd also like to touch up on the whole mpreg topic, now I'm planning for Viktor and Yuuri to have some kids, but not gonna happen anytime soon until the pein arc I think. And should include a lemon? I'm thinking about it but not now. Oh and also I've made a Character named Ivan, he and Viktor use to be Fuck buddies (Givin the fact that Ivan loved Viktor with all his heart while Viktor just used him) Ivan hates Yuuri and wishes he was Viktor's mate, he's gonna crazy and try to kill Yuuri. But till then he's just gonna be some guy who's not gonna show up in a while, thought I'm pretty sure Yuuri will beat both Viktor's and Ivans ass.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Chapter 6: Yuuri the 5th Hokage

 

 

Today was very hectic for Yuri, he couldn't wait for his Sensei to become the 5th Hokage. He met a very annoying(Yet nice) girl named Mila who was an Omega, she was one of the Emperors servents. She admire Yuuri and wouldover to see him, then there was a guy named Ivan who was the prince of the west and a Beta. Yuri didn't like the way he was close to the Emperor, almost like he was trying to say they were past lovers.

He looked at Ivan and said " Hey, are you and the Emperor past lovers or something?" He didn't expect the answer he was given "Ah kinda, we were like Sex Buddies untill Viktor found Yuuri" Yuri shocked to the bone looked at him "W-Was Yuuri told this?" He asked quietly, Ivan smirked with dark eyes "Nope, but I'm pretty sure Viktor loves me more then him"

Yuri saw red, he let out a growl 'This man is going down, thinking he can break my Sensei and his Mate!? He got one thing coming!' Yuri then looked at him with dark eyes and release a very scary air around him "If you think you can walk up to my Senseis life and fuck it up, you got one thing coming, I don't care if your the prince of the west, I will kill you" Yuri said in a dark tone.

Ivan fell back at this, Yuri smirked befor calming down and letting go the scary air around him. 'Im not Yuuri's student if I can't scare people' Then suddenly Yuri heard loud cheers, he looked up to see his Sensei with his Hokage hat on.

He jumped with glee, Yuuri then took it of and smiled at the them all "Today and for on, I'll protect this Village just like my great grandfather did!" Everyone shouted happy with Yuuri's promise.

 

A few hours later

 

Yuri sat next to Konata and Phichit "Hey guys, do you know Ivan, prince of the west?" They both looked at him "Yeah we do, Guy absolutely hates Yuuri, Yuuri knows that him and Viktor used to be Fuck buddies but really can care less" "He told me Yuuri didn't know" Konata looked at him "He's a liar, it's a good thing his older brothers the king. He would be causing wars left and right" 

Yuri looked worried "I have a feeling, that he wants to kill Yuuri..." "Ain't gonna happen kid, the guy is at a Chuunin level which is very sad, Yuuri whould just punch him all the way back to the west" "A-Ah I see?" Yuuri came in happy "Ah, today was great! I'm ready to celebrate with some Sake!"

"Y-Yuuri-Sama!? We can't right now you have to-!" "Oh shut it Phichit! Let's go befor that Man Whore Ivan comes here!" Yuri nodded happily "Hey your not forgotting us now!?" Everyone turned around to see Jiraiya and Naruto "Hey Pervy Toad! Come here, we're gonna have a drinking contest!" "Hell yea!" Both Sanin ran out the Hokage building laughing while holding hands.

"Yuuri-Sama!!!" Phichit yelled befor running after them, Konata looked at both kids "Let's get a move on" All three began walking.

Outside was Viktor and the rest who were talking "Emperor-Sama do you wish to stay here for another day?" "Yep! I don't want to Leave my Yuuri too soon~!" Yovak sighed and shook his head. Everyone stopped when they heard loud yelling, Viktor turned around to see His Yuuri holding hands with Jiraiya.

Of course he saw Red and was about to stop them, but suddenly he realized how fast they were running "Um guys can you slow dow-" Viktor was cut off by a huge Cloud of dust.

When the cloud was gone he realized they were both gone too, not wanting to see his Yuuri with another man looked another Yovak "I'm going!" Befor running after them "VIKTOR!!!!" Yovak yelled after him.

 

In the Bar

 

Jiraiya and Yuuri sat in the booth togather laughing there dust run another's off "Ok so your telling me, that you threw him off a cliff just so he can summon a toad!?" "Yeah pretty funny right!?" "Jiraiya you fucking Pervy Toad!" They both started laughing again untill someone cut them off "Hey his this seat taken ?" Both looked up to see Viktor, Yuuri quickly pushed Jiraiya out of the seat "Yeah, come sit down Vitya!" Viktor happy that he can sit with his mate sat down with him.

 

"I heard you took in a student?" "Yeah his name is Yuri, he has a temper but only to strangers" Yuuri said drunkly, Viktor nodded "Ne, does that mean your gonna show him your secrets to you medical Jutsu?" Yuuri nodded "Yep and show him my Chakra Impack!" "Chakra Impact?" "Yeah want me to show you?" "Yes!" 

Jiraiya still on the ground hearing the conversation sprung up "Yuuri no!" "Yuuri yes!" Yuuri got up "Let's got s forest far away from here yeah?" "Yes! " They both dissappeared, Jiraiya not wanting to miss it disappeared too.

 

I'm dark dense forest:

 

All three arrived to rhe forest "Ok you guys need to step back, Beacuse this one's gonna be huge!" "Huge?" Viktor asked confused, both took a step back, YuurI putting alot of Chakra to his fist punched the ground making a huge crater, the rumbe shook like an earthquake, both Viktor and Jiraiya fell into the crater.

When it all stopped , Viktor looked down too see to his shocked how big it was "W-What kind of strength is this!?" Viktor yelled "Chakra strength, Yuuris Grandmother did it too, Yuuri got to toooohe point where he can make a hole as big as Suna" "D-Danm" Viktor said shocked even more. Yuuri walked towards them "Hopes it's not too big" "Oh come on Yuuri, you nade hole bigger then Suna!" "Oh your right!"

Viktor got up with shaking legs "Ah, I hope you don't hit as hard as you do to the ground!" "Ano....I do?" "What?" "Look" Yuuri looked at Jiraiya "What" Yuuri punched Jiraiya so hard he flew all the way to the sky, Viktor lost for words was scared 'Dear Kami, I hope I never get Yuuri angry, he might mess up my face!' 

Yuuri turned back to Viktor "So...you wanna go back to the Hokage tower and watched the stars?" "Sure!" Yuuri holded Viktor's arm befor nuzzling him, which Viktor happily accepted.......

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea, but let's go ever some things here. Yuuri is pretty much Tsunade here, yes he's gonna be a Acoholic(Not the abusive kind) and a gambler, but he knows how to hold his liquor since he's been drinking since he was 21. He's gonna have Tsunades powers, Strength, chakra control, and summoning. 
> 
> Yurio is gonna be like Naruto, not in personality, but in past. He's 12 years old in the story, and his trying his best to become strong.
> 
> Konata is gonna shizune, but more layed back and less worried. She carries around the pig too! And has chakra blocking techniques.
> 
> Phichit is gonna also be Yuuri's other companion, he's gonna be a medic nin with huge Chakra control like Yuuri, he's also gonna have a very interesting back story.
> 
> And finally Viktor, he's gonna be the crowned emperor. It's unknown about his powers but he's gonna be on Sanin to Sage level. He's strong but a huge soft ball, his heart belongs to Yuuri since there mates and hopes he will come back into his loving arm again.
> 
> Hope that clears things for you!


End file.
